Of Emeralds and Chocolates
by CalliopeGalaxy
Summary: Sonja and Lucian are banished after she is impregnated. All lycans rebelled. Viktor turns Selene, she doesn't know the truth. This is after Evolution. Warning:SisterIncestSlash.


A/N: I was reading a bunch of stories, and most of them slash and I couldn't find any on Sonja and Selene so I thought that if they can bring back Sonja to be with Lucian they can surly bring back her to meet her dark half sister right? RIGHT! Well this is going to be femslash with half-incest. So here it is! ...oh by the way this is Mature.

A/N 2: I do not own any of these characters.

Summary: AU! Sonja and Lucian were banished. All lycans rebelled because of it. Viktor turns Selene a little afterwards, she doesn't know the truth. This is all after Evolution! So DRUM ROLL ok….

SELENE:

Four Elders dead. Three Vampires. One Lycanthrope. Two by my own hand. A year has gone by since those two weeks. Michael and I are the only things left from our species. Or so we thought. Michael and I lay on a bed made of hay in an abandoned barn. It brought back memories.

_Viktor's hand lying on my shoulder. Me crying over my father's dead body._

Suddenly thunder boomed over the barn. I turned around to face Michael, snuggling against his chest.

"Selene…" he murmured. He stroked my chestnut hair. These were the things I missed as a human. The warmth from a living body. I couldn't resist this. A year ago when I saw his face in the overly crowded subway station. I stroked his jaw, pecking it with my lips. Trying to wake him up. If only I could wake him up. I fell asleep lost in his warm body.

MICHAEL:

I awoke to find the darkness surrounding everywhere. It would probably take a century until I got use to becoming nocturnal. I detangled Selene's arms from around me and stood up. Brushing the golden yellow hay off of me, I walked towards the door of the barn. Pushing the door open, I tried really hard to listen for any running water near by. Becoming a hybrid had its…positives. Nothing. I couldn't hear anything. I walked along in the woods. Trying to find something I could take a bath in or even drink with out trying to drain Selene dry. That's when I saw it. Or her. I don't really know. I've seen her before in my memories. _Sonja._ This was Sonja. The vampiric daughter that Viktor exiled. Her golden-blond tresses framed her face and white roses crowned the top. Her emerald jewels flashed to azure. She bared her fangs, hissing slightly.

_Oh Shit! Angry vampire! _ "Wait," I whispered desperately.

She cocked her head to the side and stood up. She stepped closely examining me. Her azure eye squinted, she reminded me of how Selene acted when she was curious or suspicious about someone. She sniffed around me.

_**SLAP!**_

Selene stuck her Beretta in Sonja's face. Sonja lashed out, striking Selene in the face. Selene grabbed her arm, twisting it around her back. Sonja yelped. She took her elbow and jabbed it in Selene's abdomen. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Sonja picked up the skirt of her dress and ran. Selene recovered from the last blow and took off after the blond enchantress.

"Selene!" I yelled after her. _What the fuck? _I ran after them both. I really didn't want to be left behind. I stopped in a clearing. Selene was on top of Sonja, wrestling her to the ground. Sonja had her hand wrapped around Selene's throat. _My mate!_ The thought crossed my mind. I roared with fury, that Selene was being threatened. Sonja's head snapped towards me. Her eyes seemed to soften. She released Selene. "Selene. Don't!" I shouted; my voice deeper. Being a hybrid had its…negatives.

Selene got off of the princess. She wiped some blood of her chin and hissed.

"ENOUGH!"

Our heads turned to see Lucian. The ruthless lycan master. He walked towards Sonja, pulling her up. They shared a silent conversation. Sonja's head cocked to the side. She walked away, back into the woods. The white corseted dress flowing behind her.

"I'm sorry for my wife's behavior. She was only protecting our territory."

"Lucian! We thought you died," Selene said.

"Everyone happened to think that. Well I'm not, neither is Sonja or the Elders or William. We're all alive. The feud now…is even worse."

"Feud!" I said. "This is no feud; this is a goddamn war of…of…." 

"Calm yourselves, both of you. William and Marcus have proposed that we shall ban together to defeat this enslavement. You can come willingly or you can stay here," he turned to leave, "It's your choice."

I looked at Selene, she shrugged. She walked towards the way Sonja and Lucian left.

"Michael let's see what these creatures have in mind." Her face cold as stone.

Show no emotion. That's her motto.

"You did what?!" The blond stared at Lucian. Her view flickering to Selene back to Michael, to Lucian again.

"Sonja, this could be a benefit. You heard what…"

"Hush! Tanis is a fool. He is a lying, play-" Sonja composed herself, "Just wait until William sees this. Until Marcus does. You know that Marcus doesn't take well to strangers. Those brothers are…"

"May I say something?" All eyes turned to Michael. Lucian silently urged him on to get out of the wrath of the enraged vampiress. "We can help you all…"

"We can?" Selene said dumbfounded.

The door slammed open. "Well if it isn't Viktor's pet and her lover." Marcus walked in followed by his twin brother and the historian. Sonja whispered something to herself.

"Marcus…" Michael breathed.

"I thought you'd go back to your beloved dark father," Marcus hissed.

Sonja snapped her head back towards Selene, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Sonja!"

"Yes Lord Marcus," Sonja answered.

"Take Selene and Michael to where they will be staying."

"Yes my lord." She beaconed for Selene and Michael to come with her.

The trio reached the bedroom. The room looked like you were living in the Victorian Era.

"Thanks Sonja!" Michael was apparently impressed with the state of things.

"Don't thank me." Sonja's face was stone cold. _Great another 'Show no Emotion' person. These two are defiantly sisters._ Michael laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sonja and Selene inquired at the same time.

He laughed even more, "Listen I'm going to take a really long shower." He walked out of the room snickering to himself.

"There are clothes for the both of you in the closet." Sonja pointed out.

"Thanks."

Quiet

"Awkward silence," Sonja said.

"Another gay baby's born," Selene replied.

They both laughed. It was a forced laugh. Sonja sat on the bed and patted a spot on the bed for Selene.

"So how was father the last time you saw him?"

"Crazed, cruel, and harsh. As always."

Sonja giggled, "I suppose that is how he always acts."

Awkward again.

"Soooo…." Selene stuttered.

"I'm sorry about before. With what is his name?"

"Michael!"

"Yes Michael. He's a cute one, that Michael."

"Yes he is," Selene giggled.

"Well I was just kind of suspicious. I lost my child a month ago. To the death dealers and…" Sonja's eyes welled up.

A pang of sympathy hit Selene, "I'm so sorry."

Sonja bursted into tears. "She had just turned six years old," Selene remembered when her twin six year old nieces died from Viktor's hand before and now Sonja, almost her sister, her child died only six years old. "Only for being a halfbreed. No one cared how she felt or how I did, but they took her from me." She threw her arms around Selene's neck, grabbing on to her for dear life. Selene felt very awkward in this new position. She pulled Sonja against her and petted her flaxen hair.

"It's ok Sonja. Everything will be fine." She wiped the crimson tears away from her face. That's when it happened. Sonja's lips pressed against Selene's. Selene did not pull away nor scold Sonja but pushed herself deeper into the kiss. Savoring the vampiric princess' lips. Sonja asked for permission before admitting her tongue into the female death dealer's mouth. Nothing mattered anymore: not the child, Lucian or Michael. Just the two vampire sisters. Sonja wrapped her arms around Selene's neck and pulled her on top. Sonja broke the kiss, both of them panting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" She frantically tried to weasel her way out of the situation yet Selene didn't care. Selene pinned the blond down, pulling the corseted dress off. The princess' green eyes widened. She then got an idea: she unzippered the leather death dealer clothes off, pulling it off. Sonja clasped her mouth over Selene's breast. If only they knew each other long ago, centuries ago. Selene moaned not knowing what came over her. Selene moved down Sonja's body, sinking her fangs into the blonde's thigh. Sonja gasped, running her hands threw Selene's chestnut-almost-black hair. Selene licked the blood up; she got memories.

_Lucian and Sonja making love in the monastery of Castle Corvinus._

But it was nothing compared to what was happening now. Selene licked the wound, moving back up. Sonja's eyes were closed, but at the new sensation she opened them. The emeralds were now sapphires and it heightened Selene's passion. Changing her chocolates to sapphires too. Sonja pushed Selene off and pushed her into the cotton pillows. Her skilled fingers trace patterns of hearts, stars, and circles on the death dealer's stomach. She rubbed her finger on Selene's nipple and suckled on it. Selene moaned, gripping the golden tresses and absentmindly pushing Sonja's head against her breast. The Princess pulled away and moved towards Selene's maidenhood. It was no maiden anymore, but woman. But it was the first time Selene or Sonja had a woman's touch. The blood rushed to Selene's southern area and Sonja casually licked her maidenhood, casually sticking her silken tongue inside. Selene arched off the bed and a whimper crawled up her throat.

"Stop your teasing, my Sonja." She whined.

Sonja smirked against Selene's thigh. "So possessive, _my_ Selene."

Selene moaned. Sonja took her index finger and pushed it gently into Selene's womanhood. The submissive vampire hissed.

"Shhh…Everything will be fine." The princess repeated the line that Selene said moments before. Sonja moved faster and harder. Thrusting her finger into Selene's core. Selene clutched the satin sheets desperately. Sonja pushed her finger in deeper until she hit the pleasurable spot of euphoria within Selene. Selene thrashed around, her head rolling back and forth on the cotton pillow. She moaned out Sonja's name like a prayer. Her internal muscles clenching on Sonja's finger. The golden haired princess hissed. Selene's release came and she cried out Sonja's name. Not knowing why. The vampiress lapped up the juices around Selene's thighs and maidenhood. Both were breathless.

Selene's porcelain skin was flushed, her hair positioned wildly around her face.

"I'm sorry," Sonja whimpered. She ran her hand threw her hair.

For once in her immortal life Selene smiled. Not sarcastically or bitterly but with warmth and love.

"Sonja, that was amazing." She nuzzled into the blonde's neck. "You shouldn't apologize."

Sonja returned the smile with a kiss. It was gentle not like the first one which was rushed.

"So what does this make us?" Sonja inquired curiously.

"Sisters….something more. But we should make a promise." Selene stroked Sonja's breast.

"Like what?" Sonja cocked her head to the side, taking Selene's hand and clasping them together.

"Protecting each other. It's a start for being sisters."

"Do you think sisters would ever do this?"

They both laughed. This time not forced.


End file.
